Mithril dragon
Mithril dragons can be found and fought in the Ancient Cavern. To access the Ancient Cavern, the player needs to start the Pyre ship section of Firemaking in Barbarian Training. Be wary, as these monsters are extremely powerful especially since they are currently the strongest dragons around. Their release shattered the King Black Dragon's long standing record as being the strongest dragon in RuneScape. It is strongly recommended to use Antifire potions in conjunction with an Anti-dragon shield (or a Dragonfire shield) when fighting these along with the appropriate protection Prayer. The ability to be assigned mithril dragons can be purchased for 80 Slayer reward points. Once unlocked, they can be disabled, but players must spend another 80 points to unlock them again. Tactics Mithril dragons drop Rune items and Blood runes commonly, but their most valuable and highly sought drops are the elusive Draconic visage and the fabled Dragon full helm. Although still rare, the latter can also be obtained by burning pyre ships with the Chewed bones that they also drop. They can be killed with all 3 combat styles. |-| Melee = Although Melee is probably the least efficient way of killing them especially with an Abyssal whip, it can be remedied by equipping a Zamorakian hasta, which is the best stab weapon, with either Verac's or Karil's armor. The Zamorakian hasta is the best choice followed by the Leaf-bladed sword and followed by Dragon longsword set on stab. Using slash weapons such as an Abyssal whip is not recommended as the dragons take very long to kill. Players can choose to maximize Melee defense with said Barrows armour and a Dragonfire shield while using Protect from Magic. Alternatively, wear high magic-resistant armour such as Black d'hide or Karil's, and use Protect from Melee. Pray according to your armor's weakness, so activate Protect from Magic if wearing Verac's or Protect from Melee if wearing Karil's. Depending on your protection PrayerPiety should also be used in conjunction with your chosen protection Prayer., their max hit is either 28 with Melee or 18 with Magic or Ranged, so it's strongly advised to stay above 40 HP for safety. * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 70+ (Piety) * Weapon: Zamorakian hasta > Leaf-bladed sword * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield * Head: Verac's helm > Helm of Neitiznot * Body: Karil's leathertop / Verac's brassard * Legs: Karil's leatherskirt / Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Bandos boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of wealth / Ring of life * Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Skillcape / Obsidian cape * Inventory: A Games necklace, a TeleportA one-click teleport like a Teleport to House should be brought in case of emergency!, 1 Super setA Super set can also be used without the Super defence potion., 1-2 Antifires, 4-5 Prayer potions, and high-healing food for the rest.Saradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. |-| Magic = When using Magic or Ranged, players can decide to use Protect from Range if attacking from a distance or Protect from Melee if attacking up close. For Magic, it is recommended to maximize your Magic attack bonus, and use the Trident of the seas because it hits hard and fast while also being semi cost-effective. Other spells can be far expensive, but using the Trident instead and some luck can offset your expenses. The Trident works well against all metal dragons and even lava dragons since it can deliver hard and swift hits especially at high levels. Since Ahrim's gear is prone to Ranged, activate Protect from Missiles, and have Mystic Might activated to increased your Magic. Maintain distance and stay above 40 HP because Mithril dragons can hit 28's via Melee. * 75+ * 70+ * 80+ * 45+ (Mystic Might) * Weapon: Trident of the seas > Slayer's staff * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield * Head: Ahrim's hood * Body: Ahrim's robe top * Legs: Ahrim's robe skirt * Boots: Infinity boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves * Amulet: Occult necklace > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of wealth / Ring of life * Cape: God capes > Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Skillcape / Obsidian cape * Inventory: A Games necklace, a TeleportA one-click teleport like a Teleport to House should be brought in case of emergency!, 1 Magic potion (optional), 1-2 Antifires, 4-5 Prayer potions, and high-healing food for the rest.Saradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. |-| Ranged = It's recommended to maximize Ranged attack bonus and Magic defense bonus. Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) are very useful. Ranged can be feasible, but using Diamond bolts (e) can be costly. Broad bolts can be used instead, but it lengthens the kill. Ruby bolts (e) are good for using the special to halve the dragon's HP, but they're no good when the dragon is weakened. Again, when using Magic or Ranged, players can decide to use Protect from Range if attacking from a distance or Protect from Melee if attacking up close. Depending on your choice, use either Protect from Missiles or Protect from MeleeEagle Eye should also be used with your protection Prayer. since Ranged armor defends well against Magic, but standing close to the dragon will prompt it to use Melee more than the other styles, so doing that can be more advantageous that keeping distance. Still keep your health at 40 or above though just in case! * 80+ * 70+ * 80+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) * Weapon: Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield * Head: Armadyl helmet > Robin hood hat > Karil's coif * Body: Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop * Legs: Armadyl plateskirt > Karil's leatherskirt * Boots: Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of wealth / Ring of life * Cape: Ava's Accumulator > Ava's attractor * Ammo: 200 Diamond bolts (e) > Ruby bolts (e) > Broad bolts / Adamant bolts * Inventory: A Games necklace, a TeleportA one-click teleport like a Teleport to House should be brought in case of emergency!, 1 Range potion, 1-2 Antifires, 4-5 Prayer potions, and high-healing food for the rest.Saradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Ammunition Nature talisman|} Other |} Category:Dragon Category:Metal Dragon